Loyalty
by xthedarkone
Summary: This is the first of a series of one shots called 'after the mission' which is basically set after a mission and is all about Kim and Ron growing as people.When Kim walks in one Ron she discovers what he is willing to go through for her. Just spaced this


Top of Form

Top of Form

Authors note: Hi there my fellow readers I'm back and I've got more ideas I want to post. Now I'm currently working on another big fic but need to build more of a story for it before I give it a shot so until then this is the first in a series of one shot fics.

This is my 'After the Mission' series, and well basically they are one shot which take place after a mission. Not really any action just nice little stories about Kim and Ron growing as characters (and by the way all the fics in this series is based after STD so Kim and Ron are dating, sorry I'm just a huge RonxKim shipper fan XD)

Anyway this fic is based on a picture I saw on deviant art of the same name. It depicts Ron in his bathroom repairing his wounds after a mission and I loved it so much I thought I would give it a shot.

I don't own Kim Possible so all you lawyers for Disney can back off lol, enjoy. Also this is a rewrite, just breaking it down a bit.

After The Mission

Story 1

Loyalty

The Stoppable home, an average house which was well kept by a housewife who loved her family.

The house was always clean and neat with a place for everything and everything in its place.

However Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were not home tonight. The world famous teen hero, Kim Possible, sat on the sofa in the main living room waiting for Ron to come down so they could finish their date.

It had been interrupted when Drakken decided to try and steal a computer hard drive from the Middleton space station in order to take control of a security defense laser and threaten the world with it; not the best idea seen as how the attempted robbery took place right in his teenage foe's backyard.

The date was going really well.

Ron had been a perfect gentleman; he said that because Kim was always saving him on missions and in school it seemed like she 'wore the pants' as it were, and tonight he wanted to do everything for her to remind her how special she truly is to him.

It was all perfect; Ron arrived in his car and picked up Kim. They were dressed in formal wear, at Ron's request.

He had a huge night planned, much more then just the movies; they started off at the fanciest restaurant in the Tri-City area… Lord knows how he got reservation for such a great place let alone the money.

Kim, of course, tried to tell Ron that they didn't need to go to such a fancy place but Ron convinced her it was fine; he wanted to be the lead tonight and treat Kim like she was just an normal young woman and that she lived a normal life.

After dinner, Ron took Kim dancing on the beautiful meadow just outside Middleton with nothing but the stars as their spotlights.

Kim didn't think Ron could top the dancing thing, it was the most romantic thing he had ever thought up on his own but she was to be surprised yet again as Ron took her to a very well hidden grotto - Not the slimy disgusting kind like at camp wannaweep, this grotto was amazing, with a lake and a huge tree and at midnight the moon was gleaming down onto the smooth rippling water causing it to glow like sliver.

Under the tree Ron had laid out a blanket with a bottle of wine and two glasses, it was truly amazing. They each had one glass of wine(they're very first).

Then Ron presented Kim with a spectacular necklace, with an emerald in the shape of a Lotus, which he rested around her neck.

So be it! Ron was officially the best Boyfriend in the world, and she wasn't surprised she fell in love with such an amazing person.

It was time she repaid Ron for his love and compassion, and she was ready to literally jump on him and make this a night he truly would never forget.

But as she brought her lips to his the ever demanding Kimmunicator buzzed off its merry four-tone tune.

Kim was blushing on that sofa thinking of how close she came to giving Ron the ride of his life, yet she wasn't planning anything too intimate.

Ron already understood that she wasn't ready for _it_ (he never yet admitted he wasn't either) but she wanted to do something with him tonight that she had never done before.

She began checking her watch; what was taking Ron so long?

She expected him to be ready by the time she got back.

She began to think of the journey back from the mission in the car; Ron seemed really quite like he was trying to hold something in, she just assumed he was disappointed that his big night with her was ruined.

She did her best to continue from where they left off.

Ron drove back to his house.

Ron seemed to stagger upstairs.

He told Kim to take his car rush home and get changed and meet back at here, she did what she was asked yet as she arrived back in her formal gown and called up to Ron he almost demanded that she remain downstairs, not to argue Kim walked into the front room and sat down on the sofa where she is has now been waiting for a good 25 minutes. This just wasn't like Ron she had already figured out something was wrong with him and she sat there thinking what, he was okay before the mission and even on their way to it, and like always Ron kept his youthful abode up and cheerful attitude even when in the face of danger, when did she lose track off him? She pondered on that for a moment until she mentally snapped her fingers, of course there was a few moments when Ron was alone with Shego and Drakken, Kim was too distracted taking on the Hench to notice the two villains make their escape but Ron had seen them and ran into the next room after them, 10 minutes later Kim had taken care of the last blubbering idiot of a Hench person and was on her way up to the room Ron had disappeared into, but before she could open the door herself it swung open with Ron on the other side holding the stolen hard drive under one arm with a tired smile on his face, he had gotten back the stolen property but the bad guys got away, when asked if he had any injuries he simply shook it off and said he was fine and from the on look that appeared to be true. What happened within those few minutes that changed his attitude so much?

She decided enough was enough she leapt off the sofa and marched up the stairs and burst straight into Ron's room only to notice it was empty "Ron" She called out now confused as to his whereabouts.

"I'm in my bathroom KP wait downstairs like I asked you" Ron called back his voice slightly muffled as it cam from the private bathroom in his quarters Kim only just noticing it was closed.

"I can't just sit down there and act like I don't notice there is something wrong Ron. I mean come on you were really quite on the ride over and you were not even ready before me, ME a girl you once said needed to a week to get ready for a single date and still wouldn't be dressed in time. Come on Ron tell me what happened in that room please tell me"

Silence was scattered around the room for a few minutes until Ron began "Nothing happened I'm just fixing my hair that's all" Kim didn't buy that for a minute.

"That's it I'm coming in!"

"No wait….." Ron tried to stop but Kim burst in and was shocked at what she saw.

There Ron stood in nothing but a pear of boxers and it wasn't that which embarrassed her it was the fact that Ron was bandaging his stomach up he also had a sprain support on his right wrist and a plaster on his left chest as well as one on his shoulder and left knee, he also wore a bandage round his right thigh which poked out for the shorts, he also had so additional bruising and Rufus was stood on his shoulder spreading some burn cream on a fresh gash which Kim recognized as Shego "Ron…..what is all this?" Kim demanded unable to take her eyes off the wounds.

"I got into a bit of a scrap with Shego ok as you would say 'no big'" Ron smiled but it didn't stick Kim knew there was more to this as she inspected his body.

"Ron…Some of these wounds is too old to all be from tonight…" She stated in an almost whisper "have you been getting injured like this on every mission?" She was shocked when Ron simply turned his head that was all the answer she needed, "Ron, why didn't you tell me?"

"I…..I didn't want you to worry there usually just bruises but this time I came face to face with Shego and as best as I fought her she kinda got the better of me" Kim approached him and gently laid one hand on his bare chest so she would not disturb any of his injuries, she looked him up and down then took a few paces back and turned to walk out the door.

"Ron…..I…..I love you, more then I can ever truly explain, I don't know what it is but I can't live without you and……and I don't want to take the risk to let you put yourself in danger like that anymore!" This response shocked the injured blonde haired boy, surly Kim wasn't going to suggest that they…he had to ask.

"What are you trying to say KP?" She slowly turned to him her crimson red hear flowing down her neck with a few locks hanging over her shoulders and lying on her chest, with tears pouring from her emerald orbs that only had love within them.

"I don't think you should come on mission any more Ron"

Ron gasped in shock, him not go on a mission was like a nerd not going to the robot rumble, it never happened he always went with her on mission when he could, instead of raising his voice and trying to start an argument he simply walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders an spoke softly in her ear "Then maybe you shouldn't either" Kim's gasp was even more surprised then Ron's, she couldn't not go on a mission this was her thing, that caused a more aggressive response from the fiery red head.

"What do you mean 'I shouldn't either' doing missions is what I do it makes me who I'm and you have no right telling me I can't……" Kim was cut off as Ron slammed his lips into hers engaging them in one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared and even though Kim was shouting at Ron she didn't stop it, she let herself melt into Ron's embrace she landed her hands on his chest and felt as her right leg began to raise off the ground, she believed the correct term was 'a leg pop' the kiss lasted a good few minutes till they broke apart, Kim was silent for a few minutes as she stared into Ron's chocolate orbs.

Ron soon broke the silence as he went on in the softest tone "Exactly Kim, what you just said sums up the reason I didn't ever tell you about my injuries, KP being with you is what I do and it makes ME who I'm, I belong with you Kim, I love you and I'm never going to let you fight alone if I was worried about my injuries I would have dropped out of this teen hero business thing long ago, and YOU have no right to tell me I can't be with the person I love" Kim gazed at him in ore, she began to think back to the whole evening and everything that had happened that wonderful night that Ron had prepared for her, she even looked down at that beautiful necklace she was given and realised that she was truly loved by this boy and he was willing to put his body through hell and back if it meant keeping her safe.

She began to well up with tears as she realised what she nearly did, what she nearly took from him, she was asking him to give up something that made him whole that made him Ron Stoppable, she was asking him to give HER up and he would never do that.

She plunged her head into his chest, her tears rolling down his body seeping into any wound that wasn't already bandaged up, it stung him slightly but that only made him hold Kim tighter. They stayed there a few moments until they broke away and stared at each other with all the love in the world, until Ron began to blush looking down at himself, because of all the commotion he had forgotten he was wearing nothing but his boxers, Kim soon caught on as well, Ron broke the awkward silence "Well KP I…..I think you should wait downstairs so I can get ready to finish our date"

Kim turned to leave then stopped at his door and turned with a huge crimson blush taking up her face "Well you know Ron……Your parents aren't home till tomorrow night and it is sought of late to go out anywhere, and…….and…..I think your bed is much more comfortable then the ground at that grotto so…….maybe we should stay here tonight"

Ron stared at her for a few minutes not having a clue what she was talking about at first. When he finally clicked at what Kim was suggesting he joined her in a deep blush "Well let me throw something on then" he said only to notice Kim had already stripped down to her under garments and had climbed into his bed.

"Actually Ron I think what you have on will be fine" she stated with a sly grin on her face "Don't worry, I know your hurt I won't hold you too tight" Kim said as Ron approached the bed and climbed in to join her as they spent their first night as a couple in love, cause it would only be the two of them forever Ron would always look after her and Kim would always have this boy this man who loved her, they would always have each other.

Top of Form


End file.
